Mikasa Ackerman
Mikasa Ackerman is one of the two deuteragonists of Attack on Titan. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Blake Belladonna vs. Mikasa Ackerman History After her biological parents were murdered by human traffickers, Mikasa was rescued by Eren Yeager and lived with him and his parents, Grisha and Carla, before the fall of Wall Maria. She is the last descendant of the Shogun clan that stayed on Paradis Island, thereby related to the Azumabito family, and holds significant political power in Hizuru. Though she desires only to live a peaceful life, Mikasa entered into the military—where she is considered the best soldier among the 104th Training Corps. She later enlists in the Survey Corps to follow and protect Eren, becoming one of its greatest assets. She is currently serving as an officer in the Corps. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Age: 19 * Height: 5'9 * Weight: 150lbs * Birthday: February 10th * Birthplace: Shiganshina District Outskirts? → Shiganshina District * Affiliation: Survey Corps ** Special Operations Squad * Grad Rank: 5th * Grade: A * Year of Birth: 835 * Adoptive sister of Eren Yeager Powers and Abilities * "Awakened power" ** Enhanced Strength ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Endurance ** Extraordinary Dexterity ** Immunity to Titan transformation * Mastery in 3DMG gear * Master swordsmanship * Expert hand-to-hand combatant 3D Omni Directional Maneuver Gear * A set of gear designed by humans to allow greater mobility when fighting Titans * Takes the form of a harness that holds most of the body below the neck * Increases the user's mobility ** Eren moves faster than the eye can track when using it * Takes special training to use ** Taxes the user's muscles without it * Contains: ** Hand grips ** Piston-shot grappling hooks ** Gas-powered firing mechanism ** Iron Wire Propeller with plug-in blades *** Blades are made of reinforced steel, letting them cut through the bodies of Titans with ease Feats * Threw Eren into a wall * Cracked wood by just stepping on it * Stabbed a guy with a knife so hard that reached his heart and the knife came out from the other side * Capable of punching experienced soldiers twice her size * Strong to lift 3 boxes that weighed over 50 pounds each * Dodged attacks from the Rogue Titan, but got a scar near her right eye * Can survive the energy exerted on her body by the impact of landing at high speeds on solid surfaces with the 3D Maneuver Gear * As a child, local bullies feared her strength and fighting skill * Graduated top of her class * Arguably the most skilled member of the Survey Corps * Saved Eren from The Female Titan (Annie Leonhart) * Has a total of 9 Titan kills * When the Titans invaded Trost, she was the first of her group to slay a Titan, all the while keeping a level head * During the Battle of Trost, slaughtered many, many Titans, including Abnormals with ease * Through skill and reputation, intimidated Garrison soldiers from attacking Eren, Armin and herself * Held her own and survived an encounter with the Female Titan ** In a later encounter, prevented the Female Titan from escape and landed a mortal blow… complete with a badass oneliner. * Would then take on the Colossal Titan without hesitation Weaknesses * Swords are breakable against diamond skin * Gear can run out of fuel * Has no superhuman abilities without her weapons * Obsessed with Eren * Jealous of other girls close to Eren, like Christa Renss and Hange Zoe * Mentally scarred * Got her ribs shattered by an Abnormal Titan Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Japanese Combatants Category:Attack on Titan Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Warrior Category:Sword Wielders Category:Military Combatants Category:2000s